La sobriété est une hallucination
by ChibiTonakai
Summary: Je vous laisse découvrir cet OS, par vous même! Il s'agit d'un ZoNa, avec un fond de SanRo... Titre complet: La sobriété est une hallucination due au manque d'alcool


Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai enfin décidé de publier mes fics ici, il était temps… Donc, c'est mon premier lemon, il n'est pas super long, mais bon, je pense que c'en est un quand même xD

Pairings : NamixZoro, avec un fond de RobinxSanji (bien que j'aime pas trop ce couple…)

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde de One Piece ne sont pas à moi… Dommage j'aurai gagné plein de sous T_T

N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires ^^

* * *

La rousse se massa frénétiquement la tête. Elle se leva de sa chaise longue, où elle venait de passer plus de deux heures à se prélasser au soleil en compagnie de l'archéologue de l'équipage et d'un bon livre, pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Navigatrice-san ? Demanda Robin, surprise que son amie lui fausse compagnie.

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête, sans doute à cause du soleil qui tape trop fort. Je vais demander à Chopper quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas !

La brune hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et replongea immédiatement dans sa lecture qui semblait passionnante.

Effectivement, le soleil était à son zénith, il était bientôt quatre heures. Donc bientôt, Luffy déambulerait dans la cuisine pour manger son goûter. Mais le problème ne venait absolument pas de l'astre diurne. Les maux de tête provenaient plutôt de la réflexion intensive de la navigatrice, à propos de la veille.

_Flash back :_

Ils étaient restés sur une ile pendant environ deux semaines, le temps que le Log Pose se recharge. Comme d'habitude, le capitaine ne pu s'empêcher de porter secours aux habitants, en affrontant une bande de pirates qui voulaient devenir maitres de cette ile. Ils n'eurent absolument pas de mal à s'en débarrasser, le combat ne fut absolument pas palpitant. Des pirates de seconde zone quoi. Pour remercier les Mugiwaras de leur aide, les autochtones organisèrent une grande fête, où l'alcool et la nourriture coulait à flot.

Un certain alcool était la spécialité et l'équipage décida de faire un concours de boissons. Mais, il était particulièrement fort et fit vite effet sur Chopper et Ussop qui ne tenaient pas du tout, rapidement suivis par Luffy.

Totalement ivres, la bande de joyeux lurons commencèrent à chanter des chansons paillardes en se dandinant, des baguettes dans le nez, sur des tables.

Robin qui était pourtant de nature calme, commençait elle aussi à ressentir les effets de l'alcool et commençait à danser de manière sensuelle avec Sanji, qui retenait une hémorragie difficilement, de peur de salir sa Robin-chwan et sa robe noire moulante très sexy.

Nami et Zoro, étaient sans surprises le dernier à peu près sobre. A peu près, parce que même s'ils n'étaient pas au point de vomir, ils étaient en train de rire ensemble. Zoro. Et Nami. En train de s'esclaffer comme des abrutis. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

Pour un inconnu, cela peut sembler normal, deux jeunes en bonne santé, séduisants et heureux, rire ensemble et qui semblent même flirter. Mais pour des personnes qui les connaissent, non c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Ces deux là ne peuvent pas se supporter ! Ils s'insultent et se crient dessus en permanence. Rire ensemble encore, ça peut arriver. Quand Luffy fait une connerie ou quand Ussop ment comme un arracheur de dents et que le pauvre Chopper le croit. Dans ces moments-là, ça passe ! Mais pas comme ça, pas autant.

Nami était toute rouge et aux bords des larmes tellement elle riait. Apparemment Zoro lui avait dit quelque chose de drôle. Lui arborait un petit sourire, fier de sa plaisanterie. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, la jeune fille remarqua que le garçon la fixait intensément, un peu comme si elle était la chose la plus importante pour lui dans ce monde. Elle rougit encore plus, et il se reprit, retournant chercher deux bouteilles.

Elle le suivit des yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tain, qu'est ce qu'il est sexy ! Et musclé… Encore plus que Luffy… J'aimerai bien pouvoir toucher ses muscles, gouter à ses lèvres si attirantes, et peut être même aller plus loin… PARDON ?! Hey Nami, tu fantasmes sur Zoro là ! Le mec le plus froid du monde ! Qui passe son temps à dormir, à boire, et à s'entrainer ! Nami, tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que lui ! Comme heu… Pas Sanji, trop collant. Pas Ussop, trop peureux. Pas Chopper, je ne suis pas zoophile. Pas Luffy, trop bête… Alors… ça veut dire que je vais finir vieille fille ?! Non… Non… Non ! Bon d'accord, j'ai toute la vie devant moi, mais je risque d'en passer une bonne partie avec ces abrutis. Si ça se trouve on va accueillir de nouveaux membres mais bon… (NDA : Si tu savais Nami, je ne pense pas qu'ils t'attireraient beaucoup…) »

-Tiens.  
La voix grave la fit revenir sur Terre. Elle lui sourit et le remercia en prenant la bouteille. Il lui sourit à son tour, puis ils trinquèrent. Après plusieurs gorgées, Zoro s'étonna :

-C'est bon ce truc, mais ça a quand même un gout bizarre…

-T'as raison.

Sans un mot, ils burent le reste, et ils subitement ils eurent très chaud. Zoro enleva donc sa chemise verte, et Nami desserra un peu son chemisier noir. Elle enleva quelques boutons, laissant entrevoir son soutien-gorge du même coloris en dentelle, ce qui bien sûr ne laissa pas le bretteur indifférent. Remarquant l'air béat de son ami, elle eut un petit sourire amusé. Il détourna la tête vivement pour chasser toutes ses idées perverses, mais la navigatrice le voyait autrement. Elle voulait qu'il la voie différemment.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ? Pourquoi je la regarde comme ça ? Et c'est quoi ce sourire ? J'ai toujours su qu'elle était un peu allumeuse… Bon je dois avouer que ça ne me déplait pas vraiment… Pas du tout même. Je vais voir jusqu'où ça va aller, de toute façon c'est pas comme si elle allait augmenter ma dette ! »

-Zoro ? Interrogea Nami aguicheuse.

-Hmm ?

-Tu penses à quoi ?

Il rougit violemment. Elle le draguait ou quoi ? Il espérait, mais il ne céderait pas. Pas devant elle.

-A rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle se colla à lui et commença à parcourir le torse musclé de l'homme avec ses doigts fins. Il frissonna. Dieu, que c'était agréable !

-Nami… Les autres doivent nous regarder…

-Aucun risque, ils sont trop bourrés.

Il se retourna, et le spectacle le figea. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis qu'il avait ramené les bouteilles ! Ussop était parti dans un coin pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait. Luffy avait complètement dévoré toute la nourriture du banquet, et roupillait à même le sol comme un bienheureux, Chopper à ses côtés. Ils murmuraient tout les deux des choses étranges, telles que : « Sanji ! J'ai faim » ou « Je suis un renne, pas un raton laveur ! ». Tous les habitants de l'ile étaient rentrés chez eux, ne pouvant sans doute pas suivre la jovialité et l'étrangeté de l'équipage. Ils manquaient quand même deux personnes à l'appel…

-Ils sont où Robin et baka-cook ? Questionna Zoro, ne les voyant pas dans les décombres de la fête.

Elle lui fit signe de regarder vers le bateau –la fête s'était déroulée sur le port- et ce qu'il vit le fit écarquiller les yeux :

Robin et Sanji s'embrassaient. Et pas un petit bisou de rien du tout non, mais un baiser sauvage, bestial et langoureux, le genre de baiser qu'on voit plus dans un film érotique que dans un film à l'eau de rose.

Cette vision répugna le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Il était persuadé que le blond avait profité de la vulnérabilité de l'archéologue pour l'embrasser. En plus, ils ne pouvaient pas le faire dans un endroit plus privé ? Pourquoi là, hein ?!

« Moi aussi j'aimerai bien faire ce genre de trucs avec Zoro… Mais s'il me repoussait ? Tant pis, je ferai croire que ce sont les effets de l'alcool. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua les lèvres contre celle du Marimo. Il semblait surpris, mais ne la repoussa pas, au contraire. Il passa même les mains dans ses cheveux. Tout d'abord le baiser fut doux et chaste, mais devint rapidement plus fougueux. Zoro souleva Nami par la taille, pour qu'elle croise ses jambes derrière sa taille à lui, afin de lui faciliter les choses.

Cela lui facilita la tâche, être sur la pointe des pieds commençait à être douloureux. La jeune fille sentit qu'il voulait mettre la langue. Elle ouvrit donc la bouche, et un ballet débuta, ainsi qu'un échange de salive. (NDA : Miam, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de manger en même temps !). Le vert passa la main sous le t-shirt de la jeune fille et tenta de lui décrocher son sous-vêtement. Prenant conscience de leur position, elle se détacha des lèvres de son amant.

-Zoro, pas là tout de même ! Luffy et Chopper peuvent se réveiller n'importe quand… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir si le blond et la brune étaient encore présents, mais ils avaient déserté. Ils avaient sans doute quelque chose de mieux à faire…

-Ouais.

Elle retombât au sol doucement. Encore secoué par un tel baiser, le bretteur se risqua.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On rentre au bateau ?

-Oui mais…

-T'as envie ?

Ne comprenant pas trop ce que son amie voulait dire, il inclina la tête en signe d'interrogation. Par tant de bêtise elle soupira.

-De le faire. Coucher avec moi.

-Ah ça…

-Ok, j'ai compris…

Et elle s'en alla, en direction du bateau, retenant ses larmes, et laissant un Zoro hébété. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se doucher et de se changer, elle rentra et s'affala sur le lit. Mais il manquait quelque chose… Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Robin n'est pas là… Sûrement avec Sanji. Elle au moins elle a fini la nuit avec un homme. Moi pas. Dix-huit ans et encore vierge… C'est mon corps qui le dégoute ou quoi ? Je ne pense pas être si repoussante quand même ! Et puis j'avais envie… J'avais envie de lui… J'ai envie de lui… »

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux, et tomba vite dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla lentement et sans aucun mal, comme si elle n'avait pas bu comme un trou la veille. Elle s'étira puis vérifia dans le lit d'à côté si son amie était revenue. Même pas. Ils étaient certainement dans la vigie, pour ne pas déranger les autres garçons dans la chambre. Elle sourit en s'imaginant la réaction de Robin nue avec Sanji. Elle qui était si posée d'habitude… Enfin, Sanji devait être aux anges au moins !

Puis, se rappelant la soirée avec Zoro, elle perdit bien vite le sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il allait arriver quand elle le verrait au petit déjeuner ? Enfin s'il y a un petit déjeuner, les autres n'avaient probablement pas décuvé.

Elle se leva, prit des affaires propres dans son placard et se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Heureusement, elle était inoccupée. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le sol, et rentra dans la cabine de douche. L'au froide qui coulait sur sa peau lui remit un peu les idées en place, et la détermina à parler à Zoro quand elle le verrait. Elle se savonna, se lava les cheveux et se rinça rapidement, puis prit sa serviette orange sur le porte-serviette et s'essuya vigoureusement. Puis elle enfila ses habits, un soutien gorge blanc en dentelle et une culotte assortit, un mini top kaki et un mini short en jean. La saison et la chaleur de l'ile permettait de s'habiller légèrement.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre ses sandales et se peigner, puis se dirigea dans la cuisine, pensant qu'il n'y aurait pas grand monde. Mais elle s'était trompée, tout le monde était là –même Zoro- et mangeaient tous dans la bonne humeur habituelle.

-Salut tout le monde. Vous avez bien récupérer dites moi.

Elle s'assit à côté de son idiot de capitaine, c'était la seule place de libre, personne ne voulait risquer de se faire prendre sa nourriture.

-Salut Nami ! Dirent en cœur Luffy, Chopper et Ussop.

-Bonjour Nami. Enoncèrent Sanji et Robin en même temps.

Tout le monde eut un bug. Le cuisinier avait dit « Nami » ? Et pas un de ces surnoms débiles comme « Nami-chérie » ? Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal là !

Mais la rousse avait comprit. C'était à cause de Robin… Elle était heureuse pour son amie.

-Félicitations ! Glissa-t-elle à la brune en souriant.

-Merci Navigatrice. Répondit-elle ayant très bien compris la raison de ces félicitations.

Sanji, tout rouge hocha la tête en signe de remerciements. Qui aurait cru voir Sanji timide un jour ?

-Dis Nami, pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? Et pourquoi Sanji est tout rouge ?

-POUR RIEN ! Cria le concerné.

La jeune fille soupira d'exaspération… Il était vraiment stupide.

-Laisse tomber Luffy…

Il fit la tête, pourquoi personne ne voulait lui expliquer ! Il n'était pas si bête pourtant ! (Mouais…)

Nami se rendit compte que Zoro n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Il évitait même de la regarder. Ce qui ne lui plu pas. Pas du tout.

La journée se passa sans incidents majeurs, ils devaient repartir dans la soirée, en attendant que le Log soit totalement rechargé. Robin eut le temps d'expliquer à la navigatrice sa relation avec le cuisinier. Ils sortaient à présent ensemble, mais préféraient ne pas le dire aux autres pour le moment. Même si Nami et Zoro étaient déjà au courant. La rousse avait elle aussi avouée à la brune ce qui était arrivé dans la soirée, et son doute concernant ses sentiments.

_Fin Flash Back_

La jeune fille chercha donc Chopper, qui faisait des recherches dans l'infirmerie.

-Chopper, pourrais-tu me donner une aspirine s'il te plait ? J'ai mal à la tête.

-Bien sûr Nami.

Il farfouilla dans une armoire et en ressortit une boite de comprimés. Il fit couler de l'eau dans un verre, afin que la demoiselle puisse prendre son médicament plus facilement. Elle le remercia, et l'avala.

-Tu devrais faire attention au soleil Nami ! Le mieux serait que tu te repose un peu.

-Je sais, je sais. Merci beaucoup Chopper, je vais suivre ton conseil.

Elle sortit de la pièce, et le médecin reprit sa concentration sur ses expériences.

Elle fit un petit tour sur le pont, afin de se remettre les idées en place, et de prendre l'air, avant de se cloitrer dans sa chambre sombre pour se reposer.

Ussop et Luffy pêchaient tranquillement et semblaient bien s'amuser, et Robin était encore allongée sur le transat, lisant un nouveau bouquin. La routine quoi.

Mais soudin, un tourbillon blond passa devant elle, tenant à une main un plateau.

-Nami-ch euh… Nami ! Dit-il en se stopant. Je t'ai euh… Préparé un jus de mandarine !

Il prit un des verres du plateau, et le lui donna.

-Merci Sanji-kun. Tu sais, je suis très contente pour Robin et toi ! Vous formez un très beau couple.

Il eût un sourire radieux, content que la jolie jeune fille lui fasse un compliment.

-Merci à toi Nami-chwan ! S'écria-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

Il reprit sa marche en direction de sa nouvelle petite amie, heureux comme jamais.

-Irrécupérable ! S'amusa-t-elle.

-De qui ?

Elle sursauta. Quel crétin, il lui avait fait peur ! Ils sortaient d'où en plus ?

-TU M'AS FAIS PEUR BAKA !

-Désolé.

-Hmm ?

-Et euh… Désolé pour hier, je…

Il devint tout rouge et essaya de trouver des mots d'excuses. Elle ferma les yeux, un peu vexée.

-C'est pas grave. On va dire que c'était les effets de l'alcool, on n'était pas totalement… Nous.

-Si ! Je veux dire… J'étais pas bourré moi…

Il murmurait presque, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. C'en était mignon. Elle sembla stupéfaite par ses paroles.

-Pardon ? Alors… P-

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà emparer de ses lèvres. Tout de suite fougueusement. Elle voulut approfondir leur échange, mais un cri les stoppa. C'était Ussop.

-QUOI ? NAMI ET ZORO SONT ENSEMBLES ?!

-Quoi ? Pourquoi t'as crié Ussop ? Demanda le petit renne qui accourait.

-Nami et Zoro… Se sont embrassés…

Et le canonnier s'évanouit. C'en était trop pour lui.

Chopper courait dans tout le sens, et appelait un médecin avant de se rendre compte que c'était lui. Robin eût un petit rire amusé, Sanji se morfondait en se disant que la pauvre Nami n'avait pas mérité un imbécile pareil, et le capitaine ne comprenait pas du tout la situation.

Pendant un moment, les deux amants fixaient leurs amis abasourdis. Ils avaient commis une erreur… Ils n'auraient jamais du s'embrasser devant tout le monde.

-Idiot, c'est de ta faute ! Cria la rousse en mode furie. Pour la peine, je double ta dette !

-Hein ? Mais tu semblais consentante, alors si tu voulais pas, t'avais qu'à résister ! Sorcière !

-Crétin !

-Bon… Et si… Nous passions dans la cuisine afin de prendre un gouter… Qu'en dites-vous ? Proposa Robin.

-Bonne idée Robin-chwan !

La petite troupe –et Ussop qui s'était réveillé- partit en direction de la cuisine, pensant déjà à s'empiffrer.

Mais les deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas entendu, continuaient à s'insulter, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

-Egoïste !

-Marimo sans cervelle!

-Idiote !

-Monstre sans cœur !

-J'ai envie de toi…

-Moi aussi.

Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, pour la troisième fois en moins de vingt quatre heures. Heureusement pour eux et pour les autres, ils étaient seuls sur le pont.

-Attends Zoro… On va dans ma chambre.

Elle le prit par la main et ils rentrèrent dans la chambre parfaitement propre des filles. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil, pendant qu'elle fermait la porte à clé.

« Alors c'est ça une chambre de fille ? C'est propre et ça sent bon… Meilleur que dans notre chambre en tout cas ! »

Nami poussa le vert sur son lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? L'interrogea-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? Le grand Roronoa Zoro a peur de rester seul avec une fille ?

Il la fit taire par un énième baiser, et inversa les positions. Il était sur elle à présent ; il préférait dominer.

-N'importe quoi.

Elle eût un sourire de satisfaction. Enfin elle allait le faire… Le faire avec lui.

Elle l'aida en enlever sa chemise, et lui, lui embrassait le cou, laissant des marques rouges. Tout doucement, il enleva le débardeur de la cartographe, ne manquant pas de reluquer ses formes généreuses.

« Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? » se dit-il, en léchant le ventre de la jeune fille.

Elle poussa un gémissement, et frustrée de ne rien faire, elle demanda à l'homme de retirer son pantalon, ce qu'il fit de suite.

Après avoir lancé son avant dernier vêtement, à côté des précédents, il refondit sur les lèvres de la navigatrice. Il demanda l'accès à sa langue, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter.

Il la souleva, de telle façon à ce qu'elle soit assise sur ses jambes, et lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge, mettant sa poitrine à nue.

« Si sourcille en vrille voyait ça, il serait mort d'une hémorragie… Mais j'espère qu'il ne le verra jamais… »

Il la rallongea sur le lit, et commença à lécher son sein droit. Elle soupirait d'aise, essayant de se contenir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Merde… Si j'avais su… Je l'aurai fait avant ! Il est… doué… »

-Attends… Est-ce que… Tu as déjà fais ça avec une fille ?

-Non. C'est ma première fois.

La rousse ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette réponse la satisfaisait. Ils allaient s'offrir leur virginité.

Il passa sa main le long du corps délicat, jusqu'à son sous-vêtement restant. Hésitant quelques secondes, il le fit glisser doucement le long des jambes blanches et fines.

Elle fermait les yeux et rougissait. C'était la première fois qu'un homme la voyait nue ! Entièrement nue ! Et c'était Zoro en plus ! Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé…

Il la fixa intensément. Comme elle était mignonne ! Puis, sentant que son caleçon devenait trop serré, il le retira rapidement et le fit tomber par terre.

Nami rouvrit les yeux. Alors c'était ça un homme nu… Et puis la « chose » était énorme, comment pourrait-elle rentrer en elle ?

-V-vas y…

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Mais fais gaffe, c'est ma première fois.

Il sourit et écarta légèrement les cuisses de la cartographe. Il rentra doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer, puis sentit une sorte de paroi : il rentra d'un coup sec, ce qui fit gémir Nami de douleur.

- Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire mal… Murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-T'en fais pas. Sanglota-t-elle.

Il sécha ses larmes, et attendit qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence.

Environ une minute passa, et le plaisir commença à la gagner.

-C'est bon, vas y…

C'était presque une supplication, elle voulait vraiment s'adonner à lui.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et débuta des mouvements de va-et-vient, tout en poussant des gémissements rauques. La jeune fille enroula ses jambes derrière le dos de son amant, afin de le faire aller plus profondément.

Encore une fois, ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, tout en se mouvant, ils ne séparaient leurs visages que pour respirer et gémir.

-Nami, je-j'en peux plus !

Il se libéra en elle, l'embrassa plus délicatement que les autres fois.

Sans un mot, ils s'endormirent enlacés, un sourire collé aux visages.

Les semaines passèrent (ils avaient quitté l'île entre), et cette relation resta, ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre n'importe où, n'importe quand. Personne n'était au courant, mis à part Robin qui savait toujours tout, et Sanji, à qui elle avait tout avoué.

Un soir, alors que l'équipage mangeait bruyamment, une seule personne manquait à l'appel : la navigatrice. Ce que le bretteur ne manqua pas de remarquer. A la fin du repas, il s'éclipsa et se rendit sur le pont. Elle était accouder au bastingage, et contemplait la mer.

-Tu pense à quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

-A nous. Répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Il ne répondit pas. En vérité, lui aussi pensait beaucoup à eux, à ses sentiments envers la rouquine.

-La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, les autres étaient complètement bourrés, mais pas nous. On a eu… Une sorte d'envie de s'embrasser alors. Envie de le faire. Envie de s'aimer.

Il ne parlait pas, et l'écouta jusqu'à la fin.

-J'étais heureuse ce jour là, j'avais enfin l'impression qu'un homme me remarquait. Que tu me regardais ! Je pensais tout d'abord à un rêve ou à une hallucination, mais la première fois où on a couché ensemble… C'était magique. En fait, je crois que l'alcool qu'ils nous ont servis à cette fête y est pour quelque chose, je veux dire dans notre rapprochement.

-Nami, je…

-Zoro. Je t'aime.

Elle se retourna vivement. Il la fixait avec une lueur dans les yeux. Une lueur de joie immense.

-Je t'aime aussi Nami !

Et sous les regards de leurs amis ébahis, qui regardaient pas la fenêtre, ils s'embrassèrent heureux comme jamais.

« Comme quoi l'alcool n'est pas forcément si mauvais… » Pensèrent Zoro, Nami, Robin et Sanji en même temps.


End file.
